Liebesspiel
by AmyDunkelheit
Summary: La vida de Amy toma un giro repentino después de una noche de fiesta. Ahora tiene que descubrir que es lo que realmente quiere y darse cuenta si por lo que a luchado vale realmente la pena... Sucesos inesperados. Arrepentimiento, despedidas, romance y decisiones importantes. Después de todo "una vida sin amor no es vida".
1. Chapter 1: Der Morgen Danach

_Disclaimer: Sonic & friends belongs to Sega._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: "The Morning After"<em>**

_-"_ _Dies ist der Morgen danach, Ein neuer Tag beginnt und meine Zeit verrint"-_

Comenzó a moverse perezosamente de un lado para otro, estirándose lentamente, despertando de su plácido sueño. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda, aquella eriza rosada pudo notar que se encontraba en una cama que no era la de ella, en un cuarto que no era de ella, reposando entre blancas sábanas de algodón. Y por si fuera poco, estaba desnuda entre ellas.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Fue hasta cuando se giró y vio a aquel erizo azul cobalto durmiendo profundamente a su lado que recordó…

La fiesta. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Estaban celebrando el triunfo del Sonic team contra Eggman, después de todo había sido una ardua pelea donde finalmente el enemigo jurado de Mobius había sido puesto trás las rejas en un bonito traje de rayas por el resto de sus días. Así que Rouge había organizado una fiesta en su club, el _Club Rouge,_ donde todo Mobius estaba invitado.

La fiesta había tenido un _ambiente_ bastante bueno. Entre trago y trago los ánimos fueron tomando fuerza y muchas cosas habían pasado, hasta donde ella recordaba. Recordaba a Rouge y Knuckles finalmente confesándose el uno al otro, a Silver bailando sobre una mesa con un sombrero de vaquero, ¡E Incluso a Cream y Tails besándose! Ciertamente Amy Rose aún era una inexperta bebiendo, a pesar de tener ya 18 años, quizá por ello su amnesia temporal después de ello.

Lo último que recordaba era a Sonic coqueteando con ella, adulándola por lo bien que se veía esa noche y blah, blah, blah., a pesar de que él hubiera anunciado oficialmente el estar en una relación _estable_ con Sally hacia apenas dos semanas atrás. Hombres. Él la había buscado a pesar de que ella ya no quería saber nada de él por estar con la ardilla de chaleco azulado. Ni siquiera habían hablado en ese tiempo. Y ahora esto. Dos erizos que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro en la misma cama, después de una noche de fiesta loca.

De repente, tocaron a la puerta, haciendo que la eriza saliera de sus pensamientos.

- _Un momento_ – Dijo Amy bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para no despertar a su acompañante

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, reacomodando en su lugar el vestido rojo que Rouge le había ayudado a elegir. Bastante bonito, rojo brillante, un escote pronunciado y muy por encima de la rodilla. Además de ser su color favorito. La verdad no era mucho su estilo, pero quería impresionar a los presentes, salir un poco de la reciente tristeza que la había acosado. _"¡Y que mejor que ser comida por la mirada de la mitad de la ciudad!", _decía Rouge. Aunque realmente, terminar en una habitación con Sonic, su ex-interés amoroso no estaba para nada en sus planes. Abrió la puerta rápidamente para toparse frente a frente con Rouge, que la miraba con complicidad.

- _¡Buen día Amy!_ – Exclamó animadamente la murciélago – _¿Pasaste buena noche?_ – Dijo con una sonrisa picara

- _Baja la voz Rouge, no se a que te refieres_ – Respondió la erizo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, un poco irritada

- _Tú sabes a que me refiero. ¡No todas tenemos el privilegio de pasar la noche con el héroe de Mobius!_ – Dijo Rouge comenzando a andar detrás de ella

- _Que tiene novia, por cierto_. – La eriza paró un momento, girándose para toparse con los ojos azules de su amiga - _¿Cómo llegue ahí, Rouge?_

- _Digamos que yo les di un empujoncito_ – Dijo Rouge guiñándole un ojo – _Se les veía pasándola tan bieeeen comiéndose el uno al otro que los jalé a la tercera planta, donde tengo mis pequeños "cuartos de usos multiples", ya sabes. Lo demás tú deberías de saberlo…_

Amy se sonrojó intensamente, ante la mirada atenta de su amiga.

- _Fue… Mi primera vez. Y fue con Sonic…_

- _¡Pues muy bien! ¡Eso amerita seguir celebrando!_

Bajaron a la primera planta, donde estaba la pista de baile. Las chicas se abrieron paso entre personas ebrias dormidas y desastre por doquier hasta llegar a la barra. Rouge se acercó, tomando una margarita entre sus manos para después alzarla, ante la mirada confusa de su acompañante.

- _¡Y esta va por la casa para felicitar a Amy Rose por su divertida noche!_

Amy se sonrojó intensamente de nuevo mientras la murciélago le entregaba la bebida, para después girarse e ir hacia unas mesas donde un grupo de chicos, ebrios aún, platicaban animadamente entre si, entre los que figuraba Knuckles. La eriza se quedo pensativa un minuto, observando a la vez a la murciélago, que se había sentado en las piernas del echidna para después plantarle un largo beso. Se sacó cualquier idea tormentosa de la mente, dejó la margarita en donde estaba y se dirigió a la salida. Quería terriblemente darse una ducha.

* * *

><p>El día había pasado rápidamente y de pronto la luna ya estaba a todo su esplendor en las calles de Green Hill una vez más. En ese pequeño pueblecillo rodeados de grandes montañas a lo lejos y densos bosques cercanos, figuraba una pequeña, pero bonita casita color rosa con un buzón a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de madera clara, con las palabras <em>"Amy Rose"<em> visiblemente en ellas.

Dentro de la casa, Amy veía un poco de televisión en su sofá, abrigada por una manta acogedora cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó lo más pronto posible a recibir al inconsciente que estuviera tocando a las once de la noche. Cuando abrió la puerta, su corazón dio un brinco.

- _¿Sonic?_

El erizo no contestó, se limito a pasar. Tenía una sudadera azul oscuro sobre él, con el gorro en su cabeza, dando la impresión de estar contrariado o molesto. Era la primera vez que él estaba en su casa... Amy lo invitó a sentarse, tomando al mismo tiempo asiento al lado de él. Lo miró por un momento, tenía ya 21 años y, sin embargo, aún tenía ese efecto que hacía que Amy se derritiera como un helado bajo el sol, ese mismo efecto que ella tanto había querido repeler para ya no salir herida. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que él estaba con Sally… Entrelazando sus propios dedos, él comenzó a hablar.

- _Se lo que pasó anoche. Y bueno, vengo a hablar contigo de ello._

La eriza enmudeció. Dándose cuenta de ello, Sonic prosiguió.

- _Amy, sabes que estoy con Sally. Lo que menos quiero hacer es lastimarte, ni lastimarla a ella, ni que nuestra amistad cambie después de esto, porque somos amigos, ¿Verdad?_

- _Tranquilo_ – Interrumpió Amy – _No significó nada._

Sonic enmudeció al escuchar eso. ¿De verdad tanto había madurado Amy? Era cierto que ya no era la misma chica fanática/acosadora y había estado pasando de él desde que se había hecho oficial las nuevas con Sally. Pero eso si que no se lo esperaba.

- _¿Nada? Pero Amy, yo pensé que…_

- _Sonic, las cosas han cambiado_. – Dijo Amy indiferente – _Y no es cómo si eso cambiará gran cosa._

- _Aún no he terminado. _– Sonic tomó la mano de Amy, mientras buscaba su mirada - _Ames, te parecerá una locura, pero quiero que sepas que he extrañado tu compañía. Todo este tiempo que te has alejado de mí, has cambiado. Te vistes diferente, sales con otras personas. Has madurado. _– Sonic bajo su mirada, comenzando a jugar con sus manos, nervioso _- Y aunque me persiguieras, yo…_

- _¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?_

- _A que entiendas que lo que pasó anoche, no fue un error. Fue hasta cierto punto romántico… - _Dijo él con una ligera tímida sonrisa

Su mirada se ablando, simplemente no podía creerlo. En un día su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Había dormido con el único chico que le importaba, lo cuál la habría hecho intensamente feliz en otro tiempo. Pero en ese momento no se sentía emocionada del todo, sabía bien que cierta ardilla marrón estaba presente… Y que por ella, ellos dos no tenían ningún futuro.

- _Es dulce saberlo._ – Fue lo único que pudo decir la eriza.

Entonces se miraron y todas las demás futuras palabras fueron borradas casi al instante. Ambos ojos verdes se perdieron en los del otro y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, sus labios ya estaban entrecruzados en un dulce y lento beso. Los brazos del erizo atrajeron a Amy hacia él, mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente su espalda. Amy rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras profundizaban más su beso.

Besos. Caricias. Y la luna como única testigo…


	2. Chapter 2: Senses

_Disclaimer: Sonic & friends belongs to Sega._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: "Senses"<strong>_

_-"Sensing your closeness, the feeling that I'm not alone…"-_

Y una vez más se repetía la escena: Amy despertando entre blancas sábanas con aquel erizo azul profundamente dormido a su lado. Se giró ligeramente a contemplarlo, se veía tan pacífico cuando dormía. Mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su cara delicadamente para no despertarlo, se preguntó cuanto le hubiera emocionado verlo dormido tranquilamente en su cama antes, tener su atención al menos una hora sólo para ella... Pero siempre era lo mismo, él salía corriendo apenas se le acercaba y ella quedaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Y a pesar de que sabía que la manera en la que ahora estaba con él era incorrecta, cierta parte de ella lo quería… Aunque prácticamente lo estuviera compartiendo. Harta de tanto pensar, se dio una ducha y salió hacia la casa de Rouge, que estaba en plena Station Square, con la que había quedado para almorzar.

* * *

><p>Rouge se tomó las nuevas de una manera muy cómica: simplemente no paraba de reír. Y aunque esto a su amiga eriza no le hacia mucha gracia, al menos le quitaba peso al asunto.<p>

- _Entonces, pasaste la noche con Sonic de nuevo, ¡Y él sigue con Sally! _

Otra sonora carcajada sonó en el jardín de la murciélago, donde almorzaban. Hacía un clima perfecto para estar a la intemperie, y el _sencillo_ jardín de la murciélago tenía una vista espectacular. Aunque después de todo, que más se podría esperar de una ladrona de joyas.

– _Quien lo diría de ti, Rose._

- _Rouge, no me parece gracioso… Me siento un tanto mal por ello._

- _Pero, ¿Por qué cariño? Deberías sentirte estupenda. Míralo a mi manera: tienes al chico que adoras sin compromisos y al mismo tiempo te burlas de esa ardilla prepotente. Así que, ¿Cuál es el problema?_

- _El problema es que no quiero que Sonic me vea como un simple juego. Creo que aún siento algo por él…_

El humor de Rouge cayó en picada al escuchar ello. Se sentó correctamente en su silla, y puso una mirada seria, casi impropia de ella.

- _Querida, todos los hombres nos ven inconscientemente como un juego. ¡Incluso el patán de Knuckles ve así la vida!_ – Rouge hizo una pausa – _Amy, a lo que me refiero es que tienes que vivir un poco; divertirte, ve la vida de una manera más relajada. Es cierto que nadie quiere ser tomado a juego. Pero si quieres lidiar con ellos debes de jugar bajo sus mismas reglas. No lo veas todo por el lado malo. Además, si él esta contigo es por algo..._

- _Mi único temor es que un día el simplemente me diga adiós y se haya perdido lo poco que aún queda…_

Un silencio se hizo entre las dos. Siguieron almorzando tranquilamente hasta que Rouge rompió el silencio

- _¡Bah! ¡Que más da! ¡Hay más peces en el agua!_

Simplemente, a veces con esos pequeños comentarios, la murciélago sabía como hacer sonreír a Amy incluso cuando más triste estaba. Eso hacia que la eriza apreciará más tenerla a su lado.

- _Entonces _– Comenzó Rouge - _¿Vas a verlo esta noche?_

- _Bueno, no quedamos en nada. De hecho espero que a esta hora ya se haya ido de mi casa, lo deje durmiendo ahí._

- _Bueno, nosotras no podemos esperar. Vamos al centro comercial de shopping, ¿Te parece? Y podemos seguir charlando, tenemos mucho de que cotillear hoy…_

* * *

><p>Lamentable o no, Amy grabó mentalmente los consejos que le había dado su amiga, "<em>Siempre es bueno tenerlos en cuenta para mantener la cabeza fría<em>", decía Rouge. La verdad es que la situación la ponía terriblemente tensa, después de todo, era prácticamente la _otra_ y su sentido moral la carcomía por dentro.

Había llegado de su largo día con Rouge, un montón de bolsas cayeron pesadamente sobre un sofá mientras ella se tumbaba en otro. Estaba realmente molida, había caminado lo equivalente a un maratón con la murciélago por todo Station Square, pues no se conformaron con el centro comercial, también habían visitado boutiques de casi toda la ciudad. Revisó la hora en su celular: 10:42 de la noche. Hacías una noche calurosa, y Amy realmente no deseaba estar en casa. Así que después de un ligero descanso, se puso un abrigo ligero y salió a dar un paseo.

Caminó unos minutos hasta un lago cercano a su casa, uno de los tantos que habían en Green Hill. La vista ahí era maravillosa y el ambiente era simplemente pacífico. Justo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

Se sentó cerca de la orilla, contemplando el paisaje lleno de tranquilidad. La luna alumbraba tenuemente, dándole un toque aún más mágico. Apenas se lograban percibir los sonidos de la naturaleza, como el aire o insectos… Fue cerrando lentamente los ojos…

- _¿Rose? – _Se escuchó a sus espaldas

Salió de su trance de un brinco, no era el mejor momento después de todo. Amy dio un ligero suspiro, conocía bien esa voz.

- _Hola Shadow_ – Dijo bajito

El erizo se acercó a ella, haciendo una seña como petición para sentarse a su lado. Amy accedió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Ahora ambos contemplaban la vista. Amy disfrutaba del lugar, tanto que por unos segundos había olvidado que Shadow seguía a su lado. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

- _¿Qué haces por aquí?_ – Preguntó Amy de repente

- _Al parecer, lo mismo que tú._ – Contestó el erizo oscuro simplemente – _Quizá deberías pasar menos tiempo con el faker, así te evitarías dilemas absurdos._

Amy se quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo es que él sabía…?

- _¿Cómo es que tú…?_

- _Llámalo intuición, o sexto sentido. O quizá es simplemente el hecho de que no encuentro otro motivo por el cuál tú estés aquí, a estas horas, sola, con esa mirada perdida en la nada. Creo que es un poco obvio. Además es un buen sitio para estar en paz._

Amy simplemente sonrió. Vaya que era observador.

- _Supongo que tienes razón._

Ciertamente, Shadow no le era un erizo del todo desagradable. Habían cruzado un par de palabras aunque realmente nunca habían tenido una plática amena y larga, quizá esta era la primera. Si bien Shadow era conocido por ser un erizo serio y algo antipático, la última vez que ella recordaba que habían hablado había sido en el accidente del ARK, donde Amy lo había convencido de salvar el mundo…

Aunque había pasadoya mucho tiempo y ella dudaba si él aún lo recordaba.

Después había desaparecido, y recientemente había regresado, después de que todo el mundo lo había dado por muerto.

Aunque, en su corazón, ella siempre supo que él estaba bien.

Estaban en silencio ahora, contemplando el paisaje. De repente, y sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Amy, cosa que Shadow notó. No dijo nada, acercó su mano, y con su guante la secó. Amy se sorprendió mucho ante aquel gesto, él la miró serio.

- _No deberías derramar lágrimas por alguien que no sabe valorarte._

Abrió mucho sus ojos ante ello. Jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así viniendo de él. Le regaló una sonrisa como respuesta y un ligero _gracias,_ apenas perceptible a los oídos del erizo. Sí, vaya que lo tendría en cuenta.

El tiempo transcurrió y prontamente se hizo tarde. Amy, al notarlo, se despidió educadamente del erizo, que se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Aquella eriza a veces era un imán de problemas y si algo le pasaba, no se lo perdonaría. En un par de segundos, y gracias al Chaos Control de Shadow, se encontraban fuera de aquella casita rosa.

- _Shadow, gracias por todo._ – Murmuró Amy

El erizo sólo dio una media sonrisa y con un ligero gesto de despedida, Shadow desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora: Les agradezco por leer esta locura que sale de mi mente! Gracias también por los reviews, me motivan a seguir con este proyecto c:<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Ich Verlasse Heut' Dein Herz

_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog & company belongs to Sega._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: "Today I Leave your Heart"<em>**

_-"Ich Danke Dir Für All Die Liebe… Ich danke Dir in Ewigkeit"-_

En algún punto de Green Hill se apreciaba una particular casa en tonos marrones. Era algo pequeña, pero poseía un gran garaje a un lado. Dentro, un zorro amarillo de unos catorce años preparaba el almuerzo para él y su mejor amigo, un erizo azul que ahora estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión. No es que la idea de almorzar chilidogs fuera la mejor de las ideas que hubiese tenido Tails, de hecho era lo suficiente listo como para saberlo, pero debido al estado anímico del erizo tan… cambiante, a Tails se le había ocurrido hacerlos para alegrarlo un poco, después de todo era su platillo preferido.

Puso dos platos en la mesa, en uno colocó dos chilidogs destinados para él y en el otro cuatro, para Sonic. Llamó a su amigo, quien arrastro los pies hasta la mesa, donde se sentó desanimadamente. Tails se sentó al lado de él, tomó su plato y le acercó el suyo a su amigo, esperando su reacción. Nada. Sirenas de alerta roja empezaron a sonar en la cabeza del pequeño zorro, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Dio un ligero suspiro, sabía que era tiempo de la charla...

- _Sonic, ¿Qué pasa?_ – Preguntó preocupado

Sonic miró a su amigo directo a los ojos, algo que no había hecho en varios días. Tails pudo ver inquietud en los ojos verdes del erizo. Sonic hizó una ligera sonrisa, muy forzada al parecer del zorro.

- _No pasa nada Tails. Supongo que tanto tiempo libre me esta haciendo daño, me hace falta un poco del problemático de Eggman_ – dijo con una risita

Tails asintió, sonriendo también. Era evidente que el erizo intentaba crear alguna excusa para librarse. Si algo había aprendido de Sonic en tantos años de amistad era que no le gustaba precisamente preocuparlo con sus asuntos, por muy insignificantes que fueran. Pero como casi siempre, Tails quería ayudarlo, y para ello tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto.

- _Sally llamó de nuevo…_ - Dijo el zorrito

Sonic abrió los ojos, soltando un largo suspiró mientras tomaba un chilidog. Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

- _¿Hablaste con ella?_

- _Sí. Al igual que yo, esta preocupada por ti._

Quería decírselo, soltar todo lo que lo oprimía para, quizá, así sentirse mejor. Lo que estaba pasando lo confundía terriblemente. Si bien nunca había tenido sus sentimientos bien en claro por la eriza rosada, ahora la situación era aún más complicada gracias a unos cuantos tragos. Se prometió mentalmente nunca volver a beber y menos estando Knuckles a la redonda. Y a pesar de que Tails era su mejor amigo, aún era muy joven para comprender todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Quizá si censuraba algunas partes… Carraspeó un poco, y miró a su amigo, de nuevo

- _He estado pensando mucho en algo que sucedió en la celebración de nuestra victoria contra Eggman…_

- _Te refieres específicamente a Amy_ – Interrumpió

Sonic abrió mucho los ojos. Rayos, había olvidado que estaba hablando con Tails, que además de ser sumamente inteligente, había estado ahí también. Después de darse una palmada mental, prosiguió.

- _Sí, así es. La he estado viendo un par de veces, y bueno… Sabes que salgo con Sally…_

Tails se quedó pensativo. Los había visto en la fiesta charlando, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que las cosas se hubieran salido de control a ese punto. Sabía que Sonic no era de esos sujetos que salían con más de una chica, tenía principios con los que siempre lo aconsejaba, principios que parecía haber olvidado y que parecían atormentarlo ahora. Lo único que podía hacer ahora para intentar ayudarlo era apoyarlo, como siempre lo había hecho en todo momento. Aunque eso le costará la amistad de alguna de las dos…

- _Sonic, no es justo lo que les estas haciendo. Sabes que ambas te quieren, pero si te descubren, al final serás tú el único perdedor. Debes de aclarar esto, ponerle fin ahora que estas a tiempo antes de que sea muy tarde._

Sonic se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Por muy duro que sonará, sabía que Tails estaba en lo cierto.

Terminaron de almorzar casi en silencio. Sonic se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras que Tails trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto en su taller. Cuando terminó su deber se disponía a irse, así que fue a donde Tails a informarle, para no preocuparlo.

- _Sé que harás lo correcto Sonic_ – Le dijo el zorrito con una sonrisa – _Siempre lo haces._

- _Gracias Tails._

Sonic le guiñó y le alzó un pulgar. Sí, sabía que no lo defraudaría…

* * *

><p>En un par de minutos, el erizo cobalto se encontraba a las afueras de un departamento de la mejor zona de Station Square. Se disponía a llamar a la puerta cuando esta abruptamente se abrió, dejando ver a una ardilla marrón un poco despeinada, sorprendida de verlo. Dentro se podía observar un desastre, como de alguien que se acaba de mudar… O viceversa. Antes de que siquiera preguntará, Sally lo invitó a pasar, alisándose un poco el cabello al mismo tiempo.<p>

Dentro era aún más catastrófico de lo que parecía: muebles cubiertos con mantas, cajas por doquier y maletas. Sonic se extraño, quizá Sally pensaba mudarse de apartamento. Se sentaron en un sofá cubierto, Sally empezó a hablar, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

- _Pensé que no querías verme_ – Dijo en un tono bajo

- _He estado un poco ocupado_ – Mintió – _¿Piensas mudarte?_

- _Algo así, Son. – _Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa -_ Pero antes de contarte, necesito hablar contigo._

Los ánimos de Sally parecían caer en picada por momentos, de repente sonreía, de repente parecía agobiada. Lo miró a los ojos mientras tomaba una de sus manos, entre las suyas. Sonic la miró. Debía de ser importante para que ella se comportará así.

- _Sonic, tengo que irme…_

- _¿Irte? Pero, ¿Adonde? ¿Por qué?_

- _Tengo asuntos que atender._ – Respondió simplemente _- Sabes que aún soy la líder de los Freedom Fighters y por ello tengo obligaciones que he dejado a un lado por venir aquí, a la ciudad. Y a pesar de que todo este aparentemente tranquilo por la captura de Eggman, nunca faltará alguien que quiera irrumpir la tranquilidad de Mobius y tenemos que estar listos para todo. Me iré mañana por la mañana, después de una pequeña reunión sorpresa que estaba planeando._

Sonic enmudeció. No tenía previsto eso. ¿Tendría algo que ver su "pequeño secreto" con la repentina ida de Sally? Sonic desechó eso último. Es cierto que había llegado con la intención de ya no tenerla más en su vida, por el bien de ambos, pero tampoco quería que se fuera de ese modo.

- _Y que hay de, bueno, ¿nosotros?_ – Preguntó Sonic

- _Siempre te he querido Sonic, y siempre te querré… Pero será mejor que sigamos siendo amigos. Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera más de lo que yo lo hago… O quizá ya la conoces… _

Sonic bajo la mirada, un poco nervioso. Ella aún poseía esa conexión con él, por lo que él lo supo… Sí, eso definitivamente respondía a su pregunta.

- _¿Lo sabés?_ – Preguntó el erizo cabizbajo

- _Sonic, nunca has sido muy observativo._ – Dijo Sally con una media sonrisa – _Sé que dije que no iría, pero terminé yendo a la fiesta, después de todo estaba aburrida y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y los vi… -_ Sally hizo una ligera pausa – _Siempre he sabido cuanto la quieres, quizá tanto como ella te quiere, Son. Incluso aunque tú mismo no lo supieras. Si algo es cierto es que las acciones demuestran más que las palabras. Y tú siempre se lo has demostrado._

Sonic no se esperaba eso. No, nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Pero sabía que tenía razón; de repente todos la tenían, menos él. Y él, se sentía extrañamente mal, porque se sentía libre de nuevo…Y el amaba ser libre.

- _Eres una de esas pocas personas que me conoce bien, por lo que sabes que no estoy molesta. Sabía que algún día por fin abrirías los ojos para ver lo que realmente significa Amy para ti. Y si ella te hace feliz, yo comprendo._

Y de repente, él la abrazo fuertemente. Gotas finas caían de las mejillas de la ardilla, chocando contra la piel del erizo.

- _Gracias Sally.  
><em>

Un último beso en la mejilla fue el testigo final de esa dulce escena. Después, Sonic salió de aquel lugar, sintiéndose mejor. Ambos sabían que estarían bien…

* * *

><p>Él resto de la tarde se la había pasado corriendo por la zona, si había una cosa que pudiera añadir a la lista de cosas que amaba, era correr, una de sus favoritas por excelencia. Cuando llegó a la zona de Green Hill decidió dar un descanso, subiendo a un árbol cercano de un lago para tomar una siesta. Prontamente quedó dormido.<p>

Cuando despertó no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya estaba oscuro. Fijó su vista al lago. Se veía espectacular a esas horas, con la luna en todo lo alto. De repente algo llamó su atención. Era una figura femenina a la orilla del lago, tremendamente familiar. Centró su mirada en ella, ¡Era Amy! Y al parecer no estaba sola, platicaba con una figura masculina. Sonic no podía creer lo que veía: Amy y Shadow en lo que parecía "un momento emotivo".

Desvió su mirada. No podía mirarlos, una extraña opresión se había apoderado de su pecho. Podía escuchar los murmullos, él diciéndole algo al oído. No lo soportó más, se bajo del árbol, caminando a paso firme para confrontarlos, pero en ese momento ambos se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron en un Control Caos.

Sonic se quedó atónito un minuto. Dejó de lado el plan que tenía de visitar a Amy esa noche para después, mientras desaparecía dejando una estela azulada tras él.


	4. Chapter 4: Warum so Tief?

_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog & company belongs to Sega._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: "Why So Deep?"<em>**

_-"Doch ich kann es nicht 'mal bestreiten – Dass ich euch liebe"-_

Estaban todos reunidos en el taller de Tails aquella calurosa tarde de verano, habían sido citados por Sally. Y ahora esperaban por el arribo de la ardilla organizadora de aquella tan inesperada reunión.

Una tensión inexplicable inundaba el ambiente, dándole un toque de incomodidad a los presentes. Sonic estaba por su lado, pensativo en un sofá de un rincón, excluido hasta cierto punto de todos. Amy, quien estaba sentada al lado de Knuckles en un sofá, hablaba por celular con Rouge, persuadiéndola de ir. Knuckles miraba indiferente por una ventana hacia donde se encontraba Tails, que estaba en el jardín trasero ordenando una mesa con bocadillos junto con Cream. Espio y Charmy discutían en otro sofá, mientras que Vector charlaba con Vainilla en la cocina. Shadow y Rouge no se veían a la redonda: Uno no había sido "convocado" debido a que no era tan cercano a la ardilla, y la otra simplemente no la soportaba, así que simplemente había ignorado la invitación. Cuando la ardilla entró a la sala, el silencio se hizo más que presente.

Ella comenzó a hablar sin perder tiempo. Primero agradeció la presencia de todos y sin más empezó a dar razones y motivos de su inesperada partida. Todos la escucharon atenta, mostrando diferentes reacciones. Nadie se esperaba ello. Amy se mordió el labio inferior, mientras inconscientemente se giraba a ver a Sonic, que seguía inexpresivo. No, era imposible que ella lo supiera ya...

Cuando terminó de hablar, de uno en uno se fueron despidiendo, dándole algunas palabras de despedida para después salir al jardín, ya que Tails los estaba llamando.

Amy se quedó al último, junto con Sally. Estaba a punto de despedirse de la manera más educada y corta posible, cuando ella se giró repentinamente a ella. Las palabras se le borraron mientras los azules ojos de la ardilla se fijaban en los esmeraldas de ella de una manera un tanto desafiante. Amy tragó saliva.

- _Amy_ – Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa – _Gracias por venir._

Amy se quedó casi muda. No sabía que responderle, no se esperaba nada de eso. Pero se armó de valor, después de todo tenía que hacerlo.

- _Gracias a ti por invitarme, Sally. Lamento que debas irte._

La ardilla clavó sus ojos en los de ella, como intentando ver a través de ellos, buscando. Amy no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda y apartar la vista. Sally volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez tomo una de las manos de Amy entre sus dos manos. La piel de Amy se puso de gallina, ¿Acaso pensaba hacerle algo? Era inevitable no entrar en pánico.

- _Amy… _– Comenzó a hablar la ardilla – _Te pido por favor que cuides de Sonic, que le des la felicidad que yo no pude darle… Aunque creo que eso no será problema ya que los dos se pertenecen._

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos. ¿Había perdido la razón? ¿Quién era ella y que le había hecho a Sally? Fijó su mirada en la de ella y se estremeció cuando encontró sinceridad en sus ojos. También vio tristeza… Tragó saliva, y habló.

- _Sally no entiendo. No he sido buena contigo. Traicioné tu confianza_ – La voz de Amy sonó despacio, su conciencia la atormentaba una vez más - _¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? _– Dijo Amy confusa

La ardilla sonrío. La verdad es que nunca habían sido muy cercanas, pero Sally reconocía que nunca había tenido nada en su contra. En el pasado habían sido compañeras en los Freedom Fighters. Había confiado en ella, a pesar de ser tan joven y eso era una de las cosas que Amy siempre tenía presente. Eterna gratitud, a pesar de todo.

- _Se admitir cuando pierdo, Amy._ – Dijo ella liberando su mano - _Además, no quiero que algo tan tonto como todo esto que ha pasado provoque una fractura en el equipo. Tenemos que estar unidos siempre. Además, yo te consideró una buena aliada._

Amy no sabía que decir. Se limitó a darle una sincera sonrisa mientras un _"gracias"_ se escuchó bajito. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la ardilla. Amy se esforzó por no llorar.

- _Vamos afuera_ – Dijo Sally secándose las lágrimas con una ligera sonrisa – _Antes de que vengan a por nosotras._

Sally salió dirigiéndose a una mesa con bocadillos donde todos charlaban y comían gustosamente. La cabeza bien en alto, como siempre. Amy se quedó atrás, recargándose al borde de la puerta, observando la escena mientras digería lo que acababa de pasar. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero al mismo tiempo bien. Lo único que tenía en claro es que eso le dejaría una gran lección. Siempre había admirado la madurez de Sally, y al parecer siempre lo haría.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos cuando notó algo extraño.

Sonic no se veía por ningún lado.

* * *

><p>Después de acompañar a Sally a la estación de trenes junto con los demás, Amy se dirigió a su casa. Se tumbo en su cama mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos. El sonido estrepitoso de su teléfono rompió con su momento pacífico, con una mueca contestó. Era Rouge.<p>

- _Rouge_. – Contestó simplemente Amy

- _¡Amy! ¿Qué tal el funeral?_ – Comenzó la murciélago burlonamente

Amy no pudo evitar poner mala cara, no estaba de humor para ello. Le comenzó a contar a Rouge todo lo que había pasado, con casi todos los detalles. Rouge no lo podía creer, jamás se habría imaginado que Amy hubiera tenido una charla tan profunda con Sally, de hecho no lo hubiera creído si no fuera porque Amy lo había dicho en su tono serio. La eriza imaginaba las caras que estaba poniendo su amiga sin poder evitar sonreír.

- _Y una cosa más_ – Añadió Amy _– Sonic no estuvo presente ni en la comida ni en la estación, lo cuál me pareció extrañísimo…_ – Dijo casi susurrando

Rouge hizo un ruido y luego comenzó a preguntar y preguntar, tal y como Amy se lo había imaginado. Ella contesto a todas las preguntas que le hacia la murciélago, sin duda Rouge hubiera sido una muy buena periodista.

- _¿Piensas seguir con Sonic? Bueno, deberías de sentirte tranquila ya que tienes todas las de ganar Amy. Si yo fuera tú, ya iría planeando a donde ir de luna de miel_ – Dijo la murciélago riendo

Amy se quedó pensativa. Esa era una pregunta que había estado rondando su mente desde que Sally había partido en el tren. Y no, no la parte de la boda. Ignoró todo esos pensamientos mientras se centraba en la murciélago que seguía mofándose un tanto de la situación, muy al estilo Rouge.

- _No lo sé Rouge, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que pienso cumplir esa promesa, sea como sea._

En la cara de la murciélago se dibujó una ligera sonrisa. Fuera cual fuera la decisión de su amiga, ella la apoyaría, como siempre. Siguieron charlando otro rato de trivialidades, para finalmente colgar.

Amy se relajó de nuevo, dejando que el sueño se apoderará lentamente de ella...

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas en las que Amy se había dedicado a salir de paseo con Cream y Rouge, ir de shopping y ejercitarse. Se sentía bien consigo misma, o al menos intentaba estarlo, y lo demostraba todo el tiempo, saludando calurosamente a las personas que se encontraba cuando se iba de footing o simplemente cuando encontraba a alguien por su camino, fuera conocido o no. Pero por dentro, algo la carcomía. Y es que también habían sido dos semanas sin señales de Sonic…<p>

Esa tarde había terminado su entrenamiento vespertino, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Correr por las tardes la distraía de sus pensamientos más paranoicos. De repente notó que estaba cerca del lago en el que había estado esa noche en la que había charlado con Shadow por lo que no dudo ni un momento en ir a dar una visita por allá. Cuando llego notó que todo estaba desértico, al parecer siempre lo estaba. No lo entendía, ¿Cómo es que un lugar tan magnífico como ese no era apreciado como debería de ser? Aunque por otro lado agradecía que no hubiera gente. Quería estar sola un rato.

Tonos naranjas y amarillos comenzaron a iluminarlo todo. La puesta de sol. Se sentó cerca del lago, casi como la última vez. Se veía precioso, ese lago se estaba convirtiendo en un sitio mágico para ella porque siempre podía contemplar la belleza confortable de la naturaleza con más intensidad que en ningún otro sitio. Contemplaba la puesta mientras sus pensamientos ya habituales la invadían. De repente, el recuerdo de cómo de la nada había aparecido Shadow y había charlado con ella en ese mismo lugar llego a su mente. Sonrió un poco.

- Seria irónico que alguien me encontrará aquí de nuevo. – Dijo en voz alta para ella misma

- Entonces creo que lo es. – Escuchó detrás.

Esta vez, como la anterior, no necesito girarse para saber quien era el dueño de esa voz...


	5. Chapter 5: Liebesspiel

_Disclaimer: You all know it ;P_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: "Love Game"<em>**

_-"Du bist mein. Du wirst nie alleine sein..."-_

Había visitado cada lugar que se le había venido a la mente. Desde sitios turísticos, hasta lugares que difícilmente alguien creería que existirían. Todo esto con el afán de distraerse de lo reciente vivido, ciertamente había extrañado su libertad terriblemente, y ahora que de nuevo la poseía, la disfrutaba como si nunca la hubiese tenido antes.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que había decidido partir, dos meses en los que no había sabido nada de nadie, ni siquiera de su mejor amigo Tails. Después de todo había olvidado intencionalmente su móvil en casa pues no deseaba que nadie lo molestase en su travesía. Ese era el momento en el que sólo quería saber de una persona, y esa persona era él mismo.

Aunque después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a sentir nostalgia. Las pláticas con Tails, las pequeñas luchas con Knuckles, Amy…

Amy. Hacía mucho que no la veía. Su propia mente comenzó a cuestionarse. ¿Cómo estaría, ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Pensaría en él?... La curiosidad comenzó a ser más aguda, cada vez más preguntas se planteaban en su cabeza.

Sonic fijo su vista en la hermosa playa paradisiaca que tenia enfrente una vez más. Después de un largo suspiró y un momento más de relajación, regresó al hotel en el que estaba hospedado para empacar sus cosas. Esa misma tarde había decidido volver a su hogar… Había preguntas que necesitaban urgentemente una respuesta…

* * *

><p>Hacía frío esa noche, el otoño comenzaba a manifestarse y fuertemente. Pero a pesar del frío y el viento, Amy se alistaba, como casi todas las noches desde hacia dos meses. Esa noche estaba considerando seriamente en invitarlo a pasar, quizá sólo esta vez y por el frío de la noche. No tenía nada de malo invitar a alguien a tomar un buen chocolate caliente con algunos malvaviscos, ¿Cierto? Pero no quería que nadie malinterpretara la situación, se habían ganado el título de <em>amigos<em> muy recientemente y el cotilleo de la gente podría poner las cosas un poco tensas. Después de todo, no había nadie en el mundo como él. Le aconsejaba, la escuchaba, aunque fuera aún algo reservado. Se había protegido con él desde que Sonic se había ido... Era una extraña amistad era la de ellos dos, pero aún así lo era.

Se aplicó un poco de brillo en los labios, y se miró fijamente al espejo. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como casi siempre, tenían ese algo especial que le gustaba a Amy. No pudo evitar sonreír, pues si había algo que adoraba en verdad era verse bonita, aunque fuera sólo para un amigo. Después de un ligero suspiro, tomó una chamarra de cuero con afelpado por dentro, perfecta para la noche, junto con una bufanda rosa con la cual rodeó su cuello y se dispuso a salir.

Camino algunos minutos a paso veloz, subiendo bien su cierre para evitar el contacto del frio viento otoñal. Cuando por fin visualizó su destino y lo vio sentado donde siempre, se sintió un poco más segura, las calles estaban desérticas a esas horas y ella, según él, era un imán de problemas. Aunque nada que un martillazo pudiese arreglar…

Se sentó a su lado, como casi siempre, sin siquiera mirarse o saludarse. Comenzaron a charlar, esa noche el tema del tiempo fue lo primero en ser mencionado. Dependiendo de que humor tuviera el erizo negro era como iba tomando forma el asunto, aunque muchas otras dependía de la eriza rosa, después de todo ella siempre sabía sacar buenos temas de conversación cuando la charla se iba enfriando.

Prontamente ya eran más de medianoche. Ambos sabían que era la hora del adiós. Se pusieron de pie y en un parpadeo ya estaban en frente de la casa de la eriza. Esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba Amy de Shadow, su increíble habilidad de usar la energía caos, en especial en momentos oportunos. Y aunque aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo a esos viajes, le empezaban a gustar.

Shadow se disponía a irse, como siempre simplemente asintiendo un poco con la cabeza en señal de despedida, pero esta vez, la voz de Amy, quien hablaba entre titiriteos lo detuvo. La temperatura estaba bajando esa noche más de lo habitual.

_- ¿Hmm?_

_- Que si gustas una taza de chocolate._ – Dijo tímidamente la eriza

Shadow la observó durante un segundo antes de asentir. No era muy común de ella hacer algo así, pero seguramente tendría el suficiente frío como para querer beber algo caliente y dado a como era ella, seguramente no quería hacerlo sola. Amy sonrió levemente mientras sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo. Era la primera vez que él entraba a su casa.

Shadow observó cuidadosamente la casa mientras tomaba asiento. No se imaginaba que alguien como ella tuviera gusto en mueblería rustica, más bien se imaginaba todo color rosa, floreado e iluminado. Es cierto que las apariencias engañan a veces o simplemente aún tenía que aprender más de ella.

Amy apareció con un par de chocolates calientes y después de obsequiarle otra de sus mejores sonrisas al erizo, colocó cuidadosamente las bebidas en su mesita de noche para después sentarse al lado del él, acurrucándose a su lado. Vaya que tenía frio. Esta vez no charlaron casi nada, se dedicaron más a observar el televisor y a sus bebidas.

Pasado un rato, Shadow notó más peso a su lado. Cuando se giró pudo notar que Amy se hallaba profundamente dormida en su brazo, con su taza aún en la mano aunque ya vacía. Un leve cosquilleo surgió repentinamente en el estómago del erizo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación. Después de arroparla, la observó unos minutos. Era tan dulce mientras dormía…

_- No._ – Dijo Shadow quitándose los pensamientos de su mente.

Después de lanzarle una última mirada, el erizo se aproximó a apagar el televisor y dejar las tazas en el fregadero. Una luz fue lo último que se vio de él después de eso.

* * *

><p>Hacía frío, y eso fue lo primero que Sonic pudo notar al llegar a la zona de Green Hill. Caminaba tranquilamente a pesar de la hora que hacia, después de todo siendo él, no había nada que pudiera temer. Al notar que pasaba por determinada casa de la zona, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Empezó a sentir como se ponía cada vez más nervioso mientras más se acercaba a la casa de Amy.<p>

Al notar que las luces estaban apagadas, decidió dejar sus pensamientos para el día siguiente.

Sus pensamientos estaban en orden. Y su corazón, aparentemente también. Sí, ya era tiempo de resolver ciertos asuntos que habían dejado pendientes.


	6. Chapter 6: Alleine zu zweit

_Disclaimer: You know it ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: "Just you and me"<em>**

_-"__Und wenn ich kraft und hoffnung fände, wenn ich selbst noch den glauben an uns…"-_

Hacia un muy buen día, soleado como a ella solían gustarle cuando estaba de buen humor. Amy tomó el primer libro que encontró en su pequeño estante y se dispuso a salir. Era un día perfecto para una buena lectura al aire libre, además cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando era bueno.

Antes de cruzar la puerta sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Un nuevo mensaje, seguramente Rouge. Tomó su móvil y lo dejó en una mesilla cercana a la puerta. Ahora el lago la esperaba y no podía hacerlo esperar más.

Se sentó donde siempre, al borde. Comenzando su lectura, se desconcentró de todo lo demás que pasaba a su alrededor. Había leído ese libro una docena de veces, en especial cuando más mal se sentía, y sin embargo no dejaba de cansarle. Era una de esas historia lacrimosas con finales felices, después de todo ella era una romántica sin remedio. Solía leerlo sobre todo cuando tenía doce años y era rechazada por _Él_… Dejando a un lado esos tristes recuerdos, continuó su lectura. Ya luego se torturaría pensando.

* * *

><p>Las aves cantaban a la lejanía mientras el erizo caminaba a pasó veloz. Había buscado ya por todo Green Hill al no haberla encontrado en su casa, porque sí, se había animado a buscar a Amy finalmente. Su búsqueda lo llevó pronto a un lugar poco frecuentado por la mayoría, incluido él y fue exactamente ahí donde la vio. Sentada tranquilamente a espaldas de él y de todo a su alrededor, Amy leía tranquilamente rodeada de nada más que naturaleza, con el lago como su única compañía. Sujetó fuertemente el objeto que llevaba en sus manos, armándose de valor.<p>

* * *

><p>Había llegado a la parte que hacia siempre que un par de lágrimas asomaran de sus ojos, esa en la que los dos amantes tienen que decirse adiós. Con la manga de su suéter rojo de lana se secó ambos ojos para evitar que se le nublara la visión, pero en ese mismo instante y cuando menos se dio cuenta, una rosa roja se encontraba en frente de ella, posándose delicadamente sobre su nariz para finalmente reposar sobre su libro. Fue entonces cuando Amy alzó la mirada para toparse con aquellos ojos verdes. Sonic estaba detrás de ella, mirándola con ternura. Ella se quedó en shock, sin saber que hacer o decir.<p>

- _So… ¿Sonic?_ – Dijo ella aún incrédula.

- _Amy…_ - Dijo Sonic bajito.

Sonic se puso de rodillas justo delante de ella, quedando a la misma altura. Se miraron fijamente por un largo tiempo sin saber bien que decir o hacer. Ojos verdes fijos a ojos verdes.

Cuando por fin ella estaba a punto de romper el silencio, Sonic se abalanzó sobre ella sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de llegar a oponerse al brusco, pero tierno beso que Sonic le acababa de robar. Simplemente pudo dejarse llevar ante los perfectos besos del erizo que siempre le hacían derretir. Rompieron el beso cuando tuvieron que tomar aire, pero sin querer hacerlo. Memorias de esas noches pasadas a su lado vinieron a la mente de Amy cuando estaba siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos del erizo. Un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- _Te he echado tanto de menos_ – Dijo él de repente

Entonces Amy recordó todas aquellas preguntas que se había formado en todo ese tiempo en que había estado sola, todo eso mezclándose a su vez con la felicidad de poder estar de nuevo en los brazos de su amado. Lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos sin querer, mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de Sonic. Un ligero _¿por qué me dejaste? _fue apenas audible para el erizo mientras veía lagrimas correr por las mejillas de la eriza rosada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente mientras le prometía al oído que siempre estaría ahí para ella y que nunca la volvería a dejar. Amy entonces lo beso dulcemente, lágrimas de alegría colándose entre las ligeras risas de felicidad de la eriza que no separaba sus labios de los del erizo.

- _¿Lo prometes?_ – Preguntó ella sonriendo

- _Lo juro._

Amy sonrió con lágrimas aún en sus ojos. Aquello aún le parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar. Entonces Sonic la beso una vez más…

* * *

><p>Había llegado puntualmente al lugar acordado. Ocho de la noche en aquel lugar tan elegante. Su vestido rojo largo estaba más que acorde con el lugar, con tan solo un ligero abrigo por encima de sus hombros porque la temperatura de la noche bajaba cada vez más ahora que estaba entrando el invierno.<p>

Al entrar al lugar pudo visualizar a simple vista a Sonic que vestía elegantemente, ¡Incluso tenía una corbata roja! lo cuál era muy impropio de alguien tan libre como él. Este al verla se aproximo rápidamente a ella, abrazándola fuertemente, aunque tan solo habían pasado un par de horas desde su reencuentro en el lago. Después, muy caballerosamente la ayudo a sentarse en una mesa que tenía reservada para ambos, en un cómodo rincón del restaurante. Todo era tan romántico. Velas perfumadas le daban un toque aún más mágico al lugar y hablar de todo lo que habían hecho y pasado durante todo ese tiempo en el que no se habían visto era más fácil. Después de cenar, Sonic tomó una de las manos de Amy haciendo que ella inevitablemente sonriera como una enamorada.

- _Sobre el asunto de Sally, bueno, Amy yo quiero…_

- _No digas nada._ – Interrumpió Amy poniendo delicadamente su dedo en los labios de Sonic – _No arruines el momento. Lo que haya pasado en el pasado es mejor que se quedé donde esta, ¿No crees?_

Sonic simplemente sonrió. En ese momento vibró el celular de Amy, otro mensaje. Amy se disculpó mientras tomaba el artefacto entre sus manos. Lo primero que notó fue un mensaje de Rouge, aunque con poca importancia. Lo segundo fue el mensaje recién entrante de Shadow que le preguntaba si iría esa noche al lago. Lo tercero fue la hora, ¡eran casi las once! Amy se mordió el labio inferior.

- _¿Pasa algo?_ – Preguntó Sonic al ver la de repente sobresaltada

- _Sonic me ha encantado la velada, pero he de irme._ – Dijo ella educadamente

- _Pero aún no has comido tu postre…_ - Dijo el erizo un poco cabizbajo

Amy sonrió. Era extrañísimo ver así a Sonic, hacía que disfrutará aún más cada nuevo momento con él. Esto la incitaba a querer iniciar de nuevo, aunque esto llevará su tiempo. Y ahora era él quién propondría las citas, lo cual le parecía divertido. Que curioso es cuando los papeles se invierten.

- _Lo sé tontito_ – Dijo ella dándole un ligero beso en los labios –_ Pero tengo un compromiso ahora con Shadow…_

- _¿Shadow?_ – Interrumpió él frunciendo el seño

- _Así es. Te veo luego ok._

Y con eso último, ella se fue. Sonic se quedó pensativo, mientras no podía evitar que la escena de esa noche en la que los había visto juntos llegará a su mente. Se quitó rápidamente esos pensamientos, ahora lo importante es que por fin estaban juntos de nuevo y eso era algo que no quería que por nada ni nadie cambiara. Después de todo, Amy solo estaba interesada en él, ¿Cierto?

* * *

><p>Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al lago notando que el erizo negro aún estaba sentado a la orilla. Se sentó a su lado con la respiración aún agitada. Shadow la miró de reojo.<p>

- _¿Todo bien?_

- _Perfecto Shadow_ – Respondió ella – _Todo perfecto…_


End file.
